


Sweater

by Thanatos_Telos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Ryuji pines over Akira, Songfic, autistic Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatos_Telos/pseuds/Thanatos_Telos
Summary: During a quiet afternoon together, Ryuji notices Ann and Akira have gotten a little too close.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 36





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song “Heather” by Conan Gray, I’ve had it on loop recently and this fic idea popped into my head so I just had to write it down ; u ;

It’s only a small gesture, something a kind friend would do, right?

Ryuji knew Akira only gave him his sweater cause he was complaining of the cold, asking Akira to hurry and pull the heater out because he felt as though he were about to freeze to death.

“It looks good on you, you suit red Ryuji” Akira said with a gentle smile as he put the sweater on Ryuji.

Ryuji’s face was on fire, the sweater smelled of cofffee and caramel, just like Akira. It was so soft and warm from being worn by Akira.

“T-Thanks man, but ain’t you gonna get cold now?” Ryuji asks, tilting his head like a puppy.

Akira shakes his head, “I’ll be alright, you keep nice and warm” He says as he pulls out to small heater, turning it on and grabbing a few blankets. “I can’t believe how cold it is out there, it feels like being out in the country”.

“Really? That must be why you always get colds man, gotta take care of yourself.” Ryuji scoots closer to the heater and warms his hands, feeling Morgana settle into his lap and smiling at the uncommon affection from the not-cat.

Everything is good for a little while, it’s just them relaxing, warming up and chatting happily, then it happens.

Ann walks in, smiling and taking her coat off. Ryuji watches Akira’s eyes watch her, instantly glowing and intruiged. Ryuji feels part of him die.

Of course Akira would love Ann, why wouldn’t he? Ann is beautiful, long beautiful hair, eyes that shine blue like the sky and a pretty smile that warms your heart to go with it.

Akira’s attention turns to Ann, putting the blanket he was using over Ann and asking about her photoshoot, how her day was. Ryuji’s never heard the ravenette talk this much in his life. He watches as the world around Akira and Ann fades away and it seems that they are the only two exist in the world, her hand in his, that’s new.

It’s just polyester.

The blond boy wishes he was the one under the blanket with Akira, holding his hand in his. Ryuji doesn’t blame Akira for loving Ann, he probably did once too before he met Akira.

“Hey Ryuji? We have something to tell you!” Ann smiles sweetly, he’s never seen her this happy.

“Ya? You’re together huh?”, the blond isn’t really paying too much attention, instead opting to stare intensely at the heater in front of him, wonderig if he sat close enough if it could melt away the love he held for Akira.

“Huh?”

How cruel

“It’s pretty obvious, heh, I wouldn’t of guessed before but you’re all over eachother, I imagined ya with a sorta model lookin’ guy, I mean... Akira already kinda looks like a model but-“

“Ryuji! You’re meant to say congratulations when people get together idiot, but-”

The blond boy mutters a soft “congrats” as he gets up, setting Morgana down gently, taking the sweater off and walking out, not even looking back.

He knows he’s being selfish, he should be happy for them, they’re happy and he knows it.

It’s so cold outside, he can hear someone calling his name but he doesn’t care. The blonds leg begins to ache, the cold weather slowly sinking into his body like claws, he begins to run. Ryuji can feel tears falling from his eyes as he arrives to the little bridge he used to sit at as a child and rests against the railing, he lets himself breakdown.

It’s already been a hard week for him, his mother has been working non stop, teachers have been constantly at him, he even got beat up by his old team.

Ryuji thinks of how Akira shoved the track team away, holding the blond protectively in his arms as he yelled at them to stay back.

“The fuck is wrong with you? He helped your team and this is how you repay him!?”

He’s never seen Akira that angry, the ravenette is always so quiet and reserved, allowing others to speak for him. Ryuji sobs, the cold has sunk into his leg achingly bad.

“Ryuji!” A voice too familiar calls out, Akira followed him here.

He feels Akira sit _too close_ , wrapping his arms tight around Ryuji in the most comforting hug he’s felt in a while.

“I know you’re going through something right now, you’re not usually snappy like this. I won’t force you to talk about it but I want you to know I’m here for you no matter what” Akira strokes his hair softly, putting his sweater on Ryuji once again as the blonde breaks down in his arms, gripping tightly on to the ravenette. Akira holds Ryuji closer, as if he were shielding him from any harm and allowing him to release all the emotions built up in his mind.

“I-I’m sorry ‘Kira... I didn’t mean to go off” Ryuji starts but Akira only shushes him and caresses his cheek.

“I know Ryu, I know you didn’t mean it” He says, picking Ryuji up and placing him on his back, carrying him back home. “Ann left, I asked her to let me just spend some time to help you relax.” Akira explained, finally getting back to LeBlanc and sitting the blonde on the bed, bringing the small space heater closer. Ryuji closes his eyes and sits quietly for a while, running his fingers ofver the fabric of the sweater and letting the feel of it calm him down.

“Stimming huh? Does it feel nice?” Akira smiles, sitting next to him. Ryuji blushes and nods, Akira had been the only person he’d told about his autism, he was embarrassed even though the ravenette told him there’s nothing wrong with it.

“It looks good on you, black clothing makes you look pretty punk” The taller boy giggles softly, gently ruffling Ryuji’s hair.

Ryuji smiles a little, “Thanks, I wanna get some alt clothing but I don’t wanna ruin my rep even more y’know?”, he lays back and closes his eyes.

“Fuck ‘em! You’d look hot in tech wear” Akira flops back next to him.

...

_Hot? Did Akira just call him hot?_

Ryuji looks over at Akira who is looking directly into his eyes, he feels his heart seize up.

“You look pretty in everything, but black clothing with your blonde hair bring out your eyes, it takes my breath away”, suddenly Akiras hand is on his cheek, then on his shoulder, his chest.

“You know you’re beautiful right? Ryuji I... I love you you know?” Akiras so close now, lips ghosting over Ryuji’s and holding his hand over the blondes heart.

“Your heart is racing, tell me if you aren’t comfortable okay?” Sudden concern crosses over Akiras fae as he pulls back, seeming to regret how forward he’d been.

Ryuji feels panic surge through him at the close of contact, suddenly, he grabs Akiras shirt by the collar and pulls him back down, kissing him hard. Akira immediately reciprocates and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Ryuji.

As they break off the kiss to catch air Ryuji looks bewildered. “I... I thought you were with Ann?”

“Where the hell did you get that idea?” Akira tilts his head questioningly.

“You guys were all over eachother, cuddlin and stuff” Ryuji says with a slight pout.

Akira just giggles and kisses Ryujis nose. “We were whispering, we got you a present Ryuji” the ravenette explains.

_Oh, now he felt like an asshole_.

The blonde held his face in his hands and groans. “For real?”.

“Mhm, for real. But first, tell me whats on your mind.” Akira pulls him closer against his chest, resting his forehead against Ryujis.

“The problems been solved now. But it was that I had the biggest effin’ crush on an absolute dork that turned out to like me back, I thought he was with my other friend” Ryuji smiles a little, feeling his body relax in the ravenettes arms.

“Damn, sounds like a bitch, he should’ve made his intentions clearer.” Akira says dramatically.

Ryuji laughs at that, pinching Akiras cheeks. “Nah, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions and listened to what he had to say”.

Akira smiles and kisses Ryuji softly, placing his hand back over the blondes heart and feeling it beat.

Ryuji doesn’t wish he was Ann anymore.


End file.
